The Reunion
by Poppet2002
Summary: Set two years after the 'Parting Shot' episode. Bobbi and Hunter are captured by a small group from within Hydra. Can anything save them? Reviews would be great as this is my first story I hope you like it. I'll try to update once a month or sooner if I have some inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

Bobbi woke up in her small flat in Vaitape, Bora Bora to the sun flooding through her window. Vaitape was a beautiful town. She loved it. Getting out of bed, she walked to the window smelling the swee, salty air mixed with the pollen of the large fruit tree outside the window. She felt two warm hands slip there way around her bare waist and a moist kiss being planted on the back of her neck.

"Shall we go into town today?" Hunter said in a barely recognisable American accent. "You've lived with me for two years and worked with me years before that and you still can't get it right." She said mockingly in a good English accent. "Yes, but first you need to get some clothes on."

"What do I need clothes for when I could lie in bed with you." An hour, two cups of coffee and several sarcastic exchanges later, Bobbi and Hunter walked out of the flat, down the stairs and wandered down to the main street. Bob looked around feeling the sun's warmth on her skin, embracing the heat. She felt Hunter's hand slip from hers onto her lower back and him pulling her close. "Where do you want to go today, snorkelling or maybe walk up Anau. Maybe sneek into the woods on the way and..." Bobbi interrupted him with a hard punch in the side. "Ow! Bloody hell, what was that for?" Bringing him in for a hug, she turned him in the direction of the market stalls across the street. Her skills in spotting tails had always been one of her best talents when they were still a part of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hunter was thankful that she was still great at it. Trying not to draw attention to themselves they walked up a back alley behind some of the smaller houses.

"How many could you count?" Hunter asked trying to hide the concern on his face. "Four. Two men slightly less well built then Mack by the beach. One man in a blue pin striped suit and black hair, and a girl mid-30's at the fruit stall." "How'd you make out that last one?" "She'd been staring at two grapefruits for five minutes. Does it take that long to choose!" She said sarcastically adding on "Well you might." Giving him a cheeky smile she said "You know what we have to do." "Ohh! And I was just starting to like it here." He said mockingly. "Go on. Get out of here." Bobbi said jokingly.

After Lance headed out of the alley, Bobbi waited ten minutes before she left and walked in the opposite direction heading for Maya's place. That's when she saw the gun in the suit top of the dark haired man. This was serious. She picked up the pace and took a sharp left down another alleyway and saw one of the larger men crossing the main street heading straight towards her. She started to run now crashing through the doors and hiking up the five flights of stairs to Maya's. Ex-CIA Agent Maya Aria Rahman had known Bobbi before the fall of S.H.E.I.L.D and was delighted to have bumped into Bobbi a year before now and since became a trustworthy friend. She hammered on the door of the flat not wanting to waste anytime.

"For god sakes Vinesh, you know Mila's sleeping!" Came the angry voice of Maya. She swung the door open violently to find an abnormally anxious Bobbi Morse. "Oh! It's you Bobbi what a nice surprise." Scanning Bobbi's face she realised that not all was well. "I've been compromised. I need to leave now with Lance, now!" Maya's facial expression turned from annoyance to surprise to worry in less than a minute.

"How many are there?" Maya asked, shutting the door behind her and locking it. "Four. With real guns not icers." Maya took great care in checking if anyone was outside the door using the peep-hole. "Do you have anything that I can take with me?" "Better than that! Top left corner ceiling tile of the bathroom." Bobbi gave Maya a confused look before heading down the dark, narrow corridor to the bathroom. She climbed on the side of the bath and pushed the tile up into the roof. She put her arm into the gap. Feeling around in the dark space, she came across a fabric bag. She pulled it out and dropped it on the floor, replacing the tile and then sat on the edge of the bath. Bobbi went through the rucksack and found the standard hand gun, three passports with different aliases, one pack of US dollars, small first aid kit and then she saw something metal catch the sun. It was her batons. She pulled them out them out feeling the cold metal against the palms of her hands. It had been a long time since she had seen those, Hunter must have given them to Maya to look after. She twirled them in her hands before placing them in the bottom of the bag with the gun two of the passports, first aid kit and the money underneath her catsuit and some other spare clothes. The fabric of the bag had a clever concealer to hide the gun and batons from the X-ray machines at airports. Bobbi left the bathroom with the rucksack. "Thanks Maya. Where'd you find my batons?" "Hunter."

There was a hard knock at the door. It was Hunter. Practically falling through the door as it was opened he grabbed Bobbi and started dragging her out of the room. "We have to go now! Bye Maya." Lance sounded panicky and no wonder the sound of loud footsteps coming up the stairs from floors below was getting closer and louder. The gunshots rang out as the first attacker turned the corner. Maya had shut the door so she wouldn't be suspected, which was a weight off of Bobbi's mind as she and Hunter sprinted to the roof and started running along it with their attackers in close pursuit. Then the final gunshot rang out and Bobbi fell. She had been shot. Hunter stopped dead, catching her before she hit the roof and rolled off. Holding her in his arms he whispered "Bobbi. Bob look at me." Watching the blood pouring from her shoulder, he didn't see the man standing behind him with a metal bar. The man hit him in the back of the head grabbing both him and Bobbi stopping them from falling off the roof. Hunter saw the other two put a black bag over Bobbi's limp head and carried her wilted body away from him. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter awoke suddenly to freezing cold water being thrown over him. His eye sight was blurry, and his head throbbed. Slowly beginning to regain his sight he could make out to figures in front of him. The room was dark and smelt of damp except for one spotlight being shined on his by the two people. His eyes began to focus and he recognised the two men's faces. They were the ones tailing him and Bobbi. Bobbi, he thought. Oh god! Where was she? Was she alive? What had they done with her?

"Where's Bobbi?" He said anger writhing within him.

"She's safe." The taller of the to men said.

"I said where not how you yank, Where is she? I want to see her!" Hunter shouted battling to get up and out of the disgusting place to find her. As he tried to stand up he fell back realising his wrists were shackled together and both of his ankles were tethered to a large, heavy metal ball in the centre of the room by chains.

"What have you done with her? Give me an answer or so help me god I will..." Before he could finish he was interrupted by the sound of a gentle female voice with a Spanish accent.

"She's in our hospital area. When one of our other agents shot her the bullet clipped her axillary vein so our doctors here had to operate on her to bullet out and stop the bleeding."

The person who spoke stepped into the light . She was tall, well-built, with black hair, a tanned complexion and hazel brown eyes. Shooting a glance at the larger of the two male agents making him quiver and stare down at his feet she continued.

"He wasn't supposed to have shot her with a real gun. He disobeyed the order to used the dendrotoxin pistol because you were getting away. He will be disciplined later, but now onto business: we would like to do a deal with you and your wife."

"Oh yeah what sort of deal would that help?" Hunter said sarcastically.

"We'll take you to see your wife and both of you can tell us what you know about S.H.I.E.L.D." An evil grin growing in the corners of his mouth.

"What's the other way?" Hunter said grimly.

"Play nicely boys. Typhoon get out! Go and see that our boss is ready to see them both and check on the girl on the way there. Oh and there's one simple word to answer your question Mr Hunter. Torture! We'll find a way to make you break."

"Who the hell are you anyway?"

"I'm Beatriz Rodriguez"

"That's an awfully long name. I'm gonna give you a nickname."

"Please don't."

"She-devil."

"Ummm?"

"Demonic hellbeast."

"Err."

"Oh I've got the perfect one."

"And what's that's?"

"Bitchsicle. Who do you work for bitchsicle? If it's hydra I'm gonna crack up."

"Nope. You'll find out soon enough! Your coming with me now whether you like it or not."

With that the one remaining card unshackled his ankles and pulled him upright. The two escorted him to the windowless and out into the bright, white light.

"Where are you taking me?"

"First to your wife. Second to our leader."

 **Sorry for such a late update guys the third chapter is half way through school has been a nightmare. Third chapter will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bobbi slowly began to stir. Hunter jumped foreword grasping Bobbi's hand. Her long blonde hair was matted and her skin was as white as a sheet. Her eyes flickered open and at first her vision was blurry , but when she began to focus the first thing she saw was the look of worry, anxiety and anger on her husbands face.

"Here we are again." Her voice cracking as she spoke. Her throat was very dry and she felt extremely groggy. "How long have I been out for?"

"Two days Ms Morse." A voice replied that wasn't Hunters and for the first time she realised that they weren't alone. "I'll leave you to speak with your husband. You have lots to discuss." The woman turned on her heals and walked towards the door. She stopped short not turning her head to address the two and spoke in a bitter tone, " And should you get any more ideas to pull a stunt like that again Lance, I have three agents outside this door who will taser you on the spot is that clear. Trust me a taser hurts more than you think!"

They both nodded.

"I should hate to fry your brains before I get the information I need." With that she left the room slamming the door her.

"Lance! Who are these people and what the hell did you do?" Bobbi said firmly slowly pushing herself up onto her elbows as Hunter propped her up with some more pillows. He stayed silent. "Lance!" She started tickling him in the ribs until all that could be heard in the room were loud giggles and a begging Hunter, eventually giving in and sliding away of his chair.

"Okay, okayy. Please stop. I'll tell you what happened, but they haven't told me who they are. They want a meeting."

 ** _Half an hour earlier:_**

 _The blinding white light of the lamps stunned Hunter briefly having to force his hands in front of his eyes. A strong smell of hospital disinfectant filled his nostrils and as he became accustomed to the bright lights he noticed lots of people I white lab coats with a symbol he had never seen before. It had a lions head and body with a snakes tail ended with a snakes head and a goats head rising from the middle of its back. The creature in this symbol was encompassed with a ring of fire. Something told Hunter that this was no hospital but he had to find out for himself. The consequences of his next actions could have been severe but it was worth the risk. He needed to know if this was a lab and if something more sinister was going on. Remembering back to when Bob and him had first encountered the two guards he remembered that the blonde man favoured his left side in a fight and how the guy they call Typhon was slow. Hunter looked down and saw the gun in its holster. He quickly punched Typhon in the face knocking him off balance hitting the floor with a thud. He took the gun out of its holster and shot the second man in the stomach. He fell to the ground winded. Only winded? Hunter realised that he hadn't seen the bulletproof vests the men were wearing but he was already running crashing through a group of scientists knocking there papers to the ground. He rounded a corner swinging a door open into a room with four cells with big windows facing the centre of the room. Four couples were caged within these rooms some attached to drips while others were standing together holding each other in their as if they were going to be attacked or beaten. The states of these couples varied but all were equally scared. Hunter read the paper file in front of one of the boxes to find that that couple were both inhumans. The others were human other than one couple that had one with powers and one without. Reading further into this one file Hunter could read the list of procedures that were performed on this one couple was huge. Hunters immediate thoughts turned to Bobbi. He was caught off guard by a bloodied and broken-nosed Typhon and a still winded blonde man and wrestled to the ground. They handcuffed him and pulled him to his feet giving him three punches in the ribs for good measure before dragging him through the winding corridors and into a room where his still beautiful, if not paler, wife was lying fast asleep on a hospital bed. She was on a drip with a light sedative and a small dose of painkillers. Un-handcuffing him before they left, they gave Hunter a disturbing grin before leaving the room without a second glance._

 ** _Present Time_**

"Okay. Thanks for filling me in. Do we know what it is they want?"

"I don't know. They won't give us any details until we speak to their leader. They said that he wants to tell us himself and the only thing they said was that they want something to do with S.H.I.E.L.D Intel on something but I'm not sure what. But the fact there imprisoning couples is unnerving me."

"We'll be okay Hunter. What happened to me?"

"You got shot in the shoulder and you lost a lot of blood I think your on some light pain meds though. What's our plan Bob? What do we do?"

"First you help me get back into my clothes and then we go and talk."

"I like the getting you dressed idea!"

"Hunter focus! When we get out of here you can think more like that okay!" She said as she began to pull up her nightdress.

 **Hey guys I actually managed to update within two weeks. Yay celebration. Please review I thought I might try a flashback in this chapter hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews for the last two chapters I have taken on board what you have to say. Thanks to w0lf GAI 97 for the tip about speech/conversation I have used that for the past two chapters and am happy with what it looks like. The next update will be coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter sat in the waiting area as Bobbi had her final checks. She'd healed surprisingly quickly but he supposed that was down to their doctors and her version of the super soldier serum. Bobbi came out of the side room still looking slightly pale, and he stood up grabbing her hand as they walked down the white walled corridor followed by two heavily armed bodyguards. They glanced at their guards and took a quick inventory. There was no fighting their way out of this one. Bobbi and Hunter shared a glance as they continued to walk down the corridor. Bobbi's look told Hunter not to worry and that everything would be fine. The corridor seemed to go on forever. When they finally exited through the double doors they entered another long but very dark corridor that was less clinical and old fashioned that was full of old Victorian style doors. As they walked along the corridor Hunter noticed one was ajar. He stopped and peered inside, tugging Bobbi by the arm so that she could see. What was inside shocked them. Two twins of about four or five years old sat on the floor staring at each other. The door was then abruptly slammed by one of the guards escorting Bobbi and Hunter who then padlocked it and shoved Hunter along the corridor. He swung another door at the end of the corridor open and pushed them both inside closing the door behind him and standing in the corner. The room was dark and silent apart from the deep breathing of someone behind what Hunter could make out as a desk.

"Ahhh, you've finally arrived. I've been waiting for you." The man said still remaining in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Bobbi questioned.

"I am someone who has been watching you for a long time." The deep Russian voice replied.

"Well that's not creepy at all. Maybe you could finish with this charade and tell us who the bloody hell you are." Hunter said already losing patience with this bloke.

"Now, now Mr Hunter no need to be rude. Barbara should know who I am."

"Oh really?" then he switched the light on and she remembered. "Crap."

"Yes that's right you should be scared."

"I thought you went down with Hydra?"

"I'm sorry to spoil this fun little reunion but I still don't know who the bloody hell you are."

"I'm Alexei Ivanov, and she killed my father!"

 _Bobbi's mind wondered back to the worst day of her life on the helicarrier._

 _It had been when S.H.I.E.L.D fell and Bobbi and Mack had been fighting their way out of the carrier with Hartley and Gonzales. They had turned the last corner to the server core room and four S.H.E.I.L.D agents lay dead on the floor with one other still fighting an enhanced Hydra agent. Mack took a shot at the enhanced not wanting to risk the lives of his friends but, the bullet ricocheted of the man and went straight into the man's chest killing him instantly. The enhanced turned to them and started to charge at Mack and Bobbi before Hartley swung her self of a pipe and hooked her legs around the enhanced's head and breaking his neck. The fallen S.H.E.I.L.D agent was later found out to be Alexei Ivanov who was not permitted to have a proper burial and was thrown into an unmarked mass grave._

"My father's death was entirely preventable and you and your friends were responsible."

"I wasn't responsible. I didn't take that shot and it was an accident, how were we supposed to know the man had powers?" Bobbi questioned.

"You could have at least apologised to my mother and I. Months we went without a scrap of news and then we found out and we didn't even have a grave to go to, to focus our grief." Ivanov replied, a small smile creeping onto his lips, "And now, I can get what I want from you and get a little bit of revenge at the same time."

"What ever you want from her, you'll have to go through me first."

"With pleasure. Vladamir, if you could please."

The tall, dark haired guard stepped forward and dropped a large brown file on the desk and then proceeded to cuff Hunter and throw him off his chair onto the ground.

"Read it!"

Bobbi leant forward and opened the file, and there they were. All of them in one place. Her old team.


	5. Chapter 5

Coulson, May, Daisy, Mack, Jemma and Fitz along with a couple of new faces that she didn't recognise. Daisy and Lincoln, and a woman called Elena were all circled in red with notes about their powers. Bobbi's eyes started to well up as she remembered the night that her and Hunter left and the look on Mack's face when the man who was like her big brother said goodbye to her forever. But she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her she looked up trying to read the mans face to see what his game play was.

"You were part of their old team weren't you." She stayed silent. "They have what we want."

"Oh, and what would that be oh mighty one." Hunter piped up from the floor as he tried to sit up only to be pushed back to the floor by Vladimir's boot.

"Inhumans. They're the next ingredient for my experiments."

"And what makes you think I'll give you information."

"Because you'll find that Vladimir and I can be very persuasive."

Suddenly Vladimir picked Hunter up by the back of his shirt and threw him out of the door into the corridor leaving Bobbi alone with Ivanov.

"Bob! Bob!" was the last thing she heard as Hunter was dragged down the corridor.

"Hunter! Where are you taking him?"

"I can't tell you that moya lyubov'"

Bobbi jumped out of her chair and over the desk launching a punch at Ivanov which landed right in his face. He rolled over on top of her his strength being too much. He pinned her to the floor by her wrists. She knew what was coming and she had to get the upper hand. Seeing her opportunity, she kicked him in the balls allowing her to be released from his grip. She took advantage, throwing him with all the strength she could muster into the wall and then running out of the door. She entered the corridor heart pounding and started running down towards the double doors. Without warning she felt a searing pain in the side of her head. It was like she was being punched repeatedly in the head. She was beginning to feel dizzy, her vision becoming blurry as she swayed from side to side. She hit the floor hard the pain and buzzing noise unrelenting. The last thing Bobbi saw was Ivanov stood at the end of the corridor, blood dripping from his mouth and nose, laughing at her as she slumped against the wall of the room everything finally going black.

Another short chapter and I'm very sorry that it is so short but I've lost my flow and I really don't want to abandon this story. As always please review with any corrections and your thoughts.

Enjoy!


End file.
